


Talk

by aquadamn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, bette and bruce need more time together, bisexual bette coming your way, bruce and bette are cousins, i will actually fite people over this, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquadamn/pseuds/aquadamn
Summary: She needed to tell someone-- and preferably not Barbara.





	Talk

Bette was going crazy.

That’s what she decided, anyways. She must have been, right? She was sure that she didn’t used to blush whenever Barbara Gordon said anything to her. She definitely didn’t used to want to  _kiss_  her. It was all too… strange and she needed to talk to someone about it, and who better than the world’s greatest detective?

 Bruce’s study was always unofficially off limits to Bette. Probably because of the Batcave, she mused, walking closer and closer to the door. Was she sweating? Gosh, she hadn’t been nervous in– had she ever actually been this nervous before?

What if Bruce thought something was wrong with her? What if there was something wrong with her? This was the kind of thing she would talk to about with Kathy or maybe with Kate, but neither of them were around anymore and she would rather die than explain her feeling to Dick.

Her fingers wrapped against the solid wood door before she could stop herself. She could feel her palms sweating as Bruce invited her in and she was pretty sure she was going to stop breathing right after she entered the room.

Bruce’s raised an eyebrow in surprise when Betty– no, it was Bette now– walked into the room. She seemed nervous, a look that was rarely applied to the Bette Kane.

“Uh, Bruce?”

“Yes?”

“Babs is fucking hot, right?” She blurted out without a thought. Her hand immediately clapped over her moth and Bette could feel herself going bright red. All the speeches she had prepared had suddenly become mute, all because she said the first thing that came to mind.

Bruce blinked and Bette felt herself want to curl up and die. Being completely and utterly honest was turning out to be harder than she originally anticipated.

“Okay, let me start over”, she said.

Bruce nodded slowly. “Take your time.”

“So, you know how, like, Dick’s ass is amazing?” She said. “And, like, I was totally into that for awhile, but I was talking to Babs yesterday and I think– I mean, I’m not sure– but I might be a lesbian? You know, like Kate? But that’s really confusing, because I used to like Dick-” Bette paused mid sentence, just to let out a slight snicker. “– but now I think Babs is cute. Like, cute as in I want to kiss her and ugh, can you help me?”

“Bette”, Bruce started slowly, “you can like Dick and you can like Barbara.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “You can? But, like, I really thought you could only like one– isn’t that what everyone says?”

“You can like both”, Bruce replied firmly. “There are more sexualities than gay and straight; you could be bisexual, pansexual or demisexual.”

“Oh. I didn’t– so, like, it’s totally okay for me to like-like both of them?”

“It’s more than okay”, he assured her.

Bette’s shoulders slumped in relief at someone finally telling her that and she gave her cousin a small smile. “Thanks, B. I’ll, um, I’ll awkwardly leave your study now.”

Bruce’s eyes flickered to his watch. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for patrol?”

The blonde beamed- full on, ecstatic beaming– at his suggestion and she nodded excitedly. She seemed to relax at his suggestion and he felt the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile.


End file.
